Forever Alone
by Mrs.FredWeasley111
Summary: After Edward leaves Bella in NM, Bella finds out that she's pregnant. Scared and alone, she calls Esme for help. Two years after she gives birth she dies in a car crash, leaving the child an orphan. . .or so they think.
1. Chapter 1

Bella POV

"I don't know how to say this but. . . Bella, you're pregnant." My jaw dropped. I stared at the doctor, trying to comprehend what she'd just said.

"That's not possible though." My eyes widened, and I felt tears starting to form.

"Sweetheart. I know it's a lot to take in, but I'm sure everything will work out. There obviously isn't enough room in my house for one more, but we'll get you your own place close by, and-" I interrupted Charlie.

"Dad, I'm sorry." I whispered, scared my voice would fail if I spoke any louder.

"For what? It's fine, I just. . wasn't expecting this." I nodded slowly.

"I know, I wasn't either. Come on. Let's go home for lunch." I got up, and we drove the short distance in silence.

_**3 weeks later **_

I looked at the purple paint on the wall. Finally. It'd taken me forever, but I was finally done with my room.

I'd immediatly started looking for a house when I realized how fast the baby was growing. But, I had no clue what I was going to do when I remembered that he or she was half vampire. I was scared, and alone.

I whipped out my cellphone and scrolled down my contacts. I knew I couldn't call a mortal . . . I needed a vampire.

Angela? She's nice, but she wouldn't understand. And frankly, she isn't a vampire.  
>Alice? No<br>Allison? Who the heck is she?  
>Carlisle? Again, no.<br>Dad? He doesn't know about vampires  
>Edward? . . .<br>Emmett? No  
>Esme? Maybe?<p>

Would Esme pick up? Or would she know it was me, and ignore it? Only one way to find out.  
><em><br>Ring Ring_

"Hello?" I sighed in relief

"Esme."

"Bella? Oh my. I-"

"I know you aren't supposed to talk to me, but I have an emergency." This got her attention, her motherly instincts taking over.

"What happened honey? Are you all right?" Her voice changed from confused and frazzled, to comforting and soothing.

"I'm not sure." My voice cracked a little. "I'm pregnant." She didn't answer. "With Edwards child."

"Sweetheart, that's not possible." She said.

"Well, I was thinking about that for a long time, and I think it is. You see, the reason that a female vampire can't have children is because she's stuck in time, and can't change. But, a male vampire doesn't have to change."

She didn't say anything for awhile, but when she did, it wasn't what I was expecting.

"I'll come to Forks to help you in the birth, but I can't stay longer. We're not really supposed to. . . "

"Thank you. So much. I just. . didn't know what to do. And I couldn't talk to anyone because I don't know any other vampires that would help, and-" I started bawling.

"Sweetie, it's okay. I know. I'll be there as soon as possible. I'll talk to you later, Alice is coming."

_Beep beep beep beep_  
><em><br>_I smiled softly. Alice. I miss her so much.


	2. Chapter 2: The arrival

Bella POV

I was sitting on the couch when I heard a car pull into my driveway. I quickly got up, and ran to the door.

"Esme! Alice? Rosalie?" I slammed the door open and hugged them tightly. Their ice cold skin hardly bothered me. I was used to it by now. I took a step back, giving them some space.

"I missed you guys so much." I smiled at them. "Come in."

"Your house is so tiny." Alice said, her golden eyes taking in my first floor. "And when I say tiny, I mean, really really small."

"Alice." Esme scolded her daughter.

"Gee, thanks. I love it." I plopped down on the couch, soon followed by Alice, and then Esme. Rosalie, seeing nothing else to do, sat also.

There was an awkward pause for a moment. That is, until Alice, being Alice, decided it was too quiet.

"Alright, let's get down to business." She said. "BABY NAMES!" She squealed. Yes, _**s**__**quealed**._

"Alice? Seriously?" I asked. "You just got here." I raised my eyebrow.

Esme nodded her head in agreement. "She's right. We have more important stuff to discuss."

"Hmph. You're such a buzz-kill Bella." Alice sighed in exasperation. "So. How far along are you?" She grinned.

"I'm not quite sure. . . " I hadn't really thought about it much. How far into the pregnancy was I? How did I even get pregnant? Edward and I, we didn't do anything before he... left.

Could a kiss have anything to do with this? Was it just a simple, affectionate, kiss that did this?


End file.
